1-(2'-deoxy-beta-D-ribofuranosyl)-1,2-Dihydropyrimidine-2-one 5'- monophosphate (2'-deoxyzebularine monophosphate) has been identified as a very potent inhibitor of deoxycytidilate deaminase. This compound was prepared by a new synthetic approach. A series of structurally complex bis-butyrolactones have demonstrated to be very stereoselective in the manner in which they activate protein kinase C (PK-C). These compounds function as conformationally constrained analogues of diacylglycerol. This information will be used to synthesize inhibitors of PK-C.